Skavos
Skavo dragons are unique in their ability to dig at an extreme speed rate through any material known to sentient being. In the wild, depending on the substance, Skavos can reach digging speeds of up to 50-70 miles per hour. Domesticated Skavo dragons go at an average speed of 30 miles per hour, however, substances as strong as diamond can lower their speed to 10 miles per hour. Most of the time, alchemists will keep their dragons at no higher than 20 miles per hour. The top speed recorded in Skavos is 45 miles per hour. A Skavo dragon's body is covered in scales, each spanning about three inches long. These scales extend from the tail tip up until the neck of the dragon. The scales always start out in the general form of a steel-like material, however, once the alchemist the dragon is partnered with gains elements through absorption, the scales' material can be switched at any time to materials absorbed by the alchemist. This proves to be very useful, as each material can have it's own uses. The general material of the scales extends out and, as the dragon digs, creates an archway effect so that the rider may sit comfortably without any of the rubble coming near. Other materials can enable the scales to instead act as a strong shield, or to enhance the weight of the dragon. Starting at the base of the neck, a Skavo dragon's head is covered in large, heavy feathers that completely cloak the leathery skin underneath. The feathers lay completely flat and are so strong, as to protect the head, that no one has ever seen what the head of a Skavo dragon is like underneath. These dragons have fox-like ears that are feathered instead of furred, and have tufts of soft gems at the tips. Skavo dragons have eyes that are covered by thin shields of transparent material. No one quite knows how they grow in, but you wouldn't be able to see them, even with a microscope. These shields can thicken manually by the dragon's control, and any rubble that hits the shields will be disintegrated on the spot. It is unknown why, but anything with a pulse is safe from the disintegration process. These dragons are warned to be cautious around angels due to this reason. The strangest thing about these dragons, perhaps, is that they have no mouth. They communicate solely by telepathic links. Any person who a dragon links with for a conversation needs only to focus their thoughts at the Skavo and it will be transmitted. For this reason, combat is made much more bearable, as most enemies cannot tap into the link. Instead of eating meat, Skavos live off of magic energy. In most cases, they can produce their own, however, if the dragon is severely injured, they will need magic energy to heal, and will not be able to produce their own. In such cases, their rider or another Skavo can donate magic energy temporarily. Their noses, while attached to a muzzle, are merely two holes side by side. With males, these holes are slightly covered by a jutting out of scales slightly above the spot. For females, there isn't anything to cover the holes, but they're slightly more petite than the males' nose holes. Skavo dragons have long legs with about as much mobility as a cat's. Their paws are covered in deep-sunken, leathery scales and are curved as to make digging easier and much more efficient. On the tips of their paws are long claws with sharp points, and backs that are scoped out and hollow. Even though the mid-section is thin, due to the fact that they're hollow in back, the strong metal-like material keeps the claws intact and well. If a claw is damaged, which is a very impressive feat to be done by any enemy, all of the claws on that paw will drop themselves instinctually. Skavo dragon wings are shaped like bat wings, however, they are covered in feathers that lay flat on the body of the wing. At the edges of the wing, the feathers stick up as to catch the wind better. The feathers are all sturdy and strong, as to protect the crucial limb. The colors of the feathers vary, yet they often will sport spiraling designs that represent the old science of Alchemy, before it was combined with magic. The colors of a Skavo dragon come in all different shades, however, they tend to come in extremes. Dragons will be either very dark and patternless, or light and highly decorated with spirals and other designs. Category:Dragons